Dorm 216
by bekett
Summary: High school isn't so welcoming to Kakei, what with guys beating him up at every turn. At least his new roommate can help him feel better... SAIGAKAKEI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All 'Legal Drug' characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

The blonde lunged to clip his attacker on the cheekbone. He was given a swift punch in the stomach and doubled over, gasping. He tried not to make any noise. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Suddenly he was jerked upward painfully, someone's hand grasping a handful of his hair. He squirmed, but couldn't get away. He was slapped, then slapped again. His cheek stinged. 

"Keep your curious nose out of other people's business, okay, Kitty-chan?" The older boy sneered menacingly. The others laughed cruelly, voicing their disgust at the 'girl' and 'faggot'.

Kakei was thrown to the ground as his antagonists left. He stood up slowly and licked away the droplet of blood at the corner of his mouth, turning to go.

"Heh. You really need to learn to pick your fights," someone said. He stepped out of the shadows of the doorway, shades glinting. Kakei had to tilt his head back just to see his face. He saw how big he was, and stepped back. He didn't want to be in another fight so soon after the last one. He looked warily at the dark figure.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to beat you up. You don't look like you could've lasted two seconds anyways." He smirked, then let his smile drop. "A word of advice: don't mess around with those guys. It's 'two strikes and you're out- for good' with them." He turned and casually walked away without a word, his hands in his pockets.

As he was about to turn the corner, Kakei cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "What's your name?"

The older man looked over his shoulder at the pale youth. "People are sleeping, you know," he chastised. He stated his name and turned the corner, leaving the other to stand there.

"Saiga."

Interesting name. Kakei planted it in his memory and began the ascent to his dormroom, hoping he hadn't forgotten the route in the couple of days he had been here.

---

"Name?"

"**Reigan Kakei**..."

That's an odd name, the receptionist mused. She shrugged and began filling out the form.

"Grade?"

"Eleventh."

"Room number?"

"216."

"And who shares it with you?"

"No one."

At this she looked up. "Huh? Why not? Weren't you assigned a roommate?"

"Not as of yet. I'm assuming I'll be getting one, though."

She looked at him, pursing her lips. "Don't be a smart aleck," she scolded.

"So sorry," he said breezily. She narrowed her eyes at him. She did not like impertinent children.

"Well, let's take care of that right now then, shall we?" She said brazenly. She led him out of the main office across the courtyard and into the cafeteria. It had a sign next to the double doors saying 'Dining Hall'. Kakei wondered if they had put that there to give the illusion of refinement or as a crude joke.

The receptionist stood just inside the double doors and called, "I need a volunteer to be this young man's roommate." Her voice carried over the clatter of silverware and normal kitchen noises. Most of it died away as the five-hundred or so occupants stared at Kakei. He felt his face grow hot and stared right back. There was an undertone of whispering and gossip.

"'Young man'? He looks like a girl..."

"Who would want to be roommates with a flit..."

"Faggot..."

"He'd probably start making the moves on you after lights-out..."

Kakei saw his main attacker from last night whisper to another boy, "It's Kitty-chan..."

"Come on, now," the receptionist's eyebrows came together in an almost-audible click. "I need a boy to volunteer or else I will pick one myself."

"I will."

Everyone turned to look at the smirking figure leaning against the wall with his friends. He had fair hair and bright green eyes.

"You, Makoto Aki-kun?" The woman raised a brow.

The man shrugged. "I remember how tough it was for me when I first came here." He tilted his head at Kakei. "What's your name?"

Kakei looked at him a moment before responding. "Kakei."

"I'll be Kakei-kun's roommate," he said affectionately.

"Now we all know that wouldn't be a good idea," someone from across the room said clearly. He got to his feet and stood casually, challenging Makoto.

"I don't see anyone else volunteering, Kurome," Makoto retorted.

"Maybe I should. I volunteer."

"Quiet, the both of you! I only needed one volunteer-"

"I can be Kakei-kun's roommate. Makoto only just came himself; he doesn't know the school. I can show Kakei-kun around."

The receptionist sighed angrily. She wanted to get this over with. "Fine, then. Reigan-kun, you are with Kurome-kun." She turned on her heel and exited. Kakei was left alone at the front of the cafeteria with everyone staring at him before slowly returning to their evening meal. Kakei didn't even notice. He was staring at Kurome. The guy who he had met -in a sense- the night before. **Kurome Saiga**.

The aforementioned walked over to where Kakei stood, and with a nod, led him out of the cafeteria. Kakei followed the man uncharacteristically, the teen's curiosity getting the better of him once again.

"Why did you volunteer to be my roommate?"

Saiga laughed. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Not when I want a fast answer."

Saiga chuckled.

"Answer, please." Kakei crossed his arms and stared up at the taller man.

"Sure." He walked to lean against a wall, pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Apparently you're new, and since you're already getting into trouble, the last person you want to room with is Makoto Aki. It's true I'm not exactly conventional, but at least with me you have a chance."

"A chance...? Alright..." Students were beginning to stream out of the cafeteria. Kakei turned to Saiga. "What?"

"I said, are you a freshman?"

Kakei turned cold eyes on him. "Junior," he said evenly. His tone was light but his eyes were icy. Saiga raised a brow.

"You?" Kakei asked.

"Eleventh as well. ...Funny. You look too small to be a junior."

At that, Kakei turned and walked away, blending in with the last of the crowd moving up the stairs to the dormitories. He brooded over Makoto Aki and Kurome Saiga... Hm. When he arrived at his door, he saw that someone had... graffitied it? He frowned. No, it wasn't graffiti. Someone had spray painted a tiny image and message near the doorknob. There was a crude drawing of a chibi cat's head and the text '8:15'. He frowned and glanced at his watch. It read 8:14.

Suddenly, a fist connected with his head. Kakei lunged forward with the impact, his forehead slamming against the wood of the door.

"I'm a little early," the man said. He looked to be eighteen. He grabbed Kakei's shoulders and forcefully spun him around to face him. "Come on, faggot, let's play. Not _your_ kind of playing though. I don't swing that way. I'm not _gay_," he spat. "But, now that I think of it... Your pretty face looks just like a girl's. You're scrawny enough to be a girl, too. I make it a point not to hit girls, but in this case I'll make an exception, because you might just be one of those _hermaphrodites." _He swung.

Kakei's mind caught up with what was going on and he ducked, avoiding the right-hook that chopped through the air just where his head had been. He yanked his attacker's feet out from under him. As the larger man fell, he brought both fists down onto Kakei's head. The youth passed out, sliding down against the door, his fair hair flowing over his face. The larger figure smirked and brought his fist back, aiming to punch the pale boy's face until it didn't look so much like a girl's anymore. He pulled it back to just the right degree, and was about to slam it forward when his wrist was caught. He whipped around only to meet a blow that landed on his cheek. He staggered back, looked the new opponent up and down, then fled.

Saiga looked down at the pale, prone figure against the door. He rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble," he muttered. He crouched and folded the blonde over his shoulder, getting his brand-new key ready to unlock the door to their room.

* * *

**Reigan Kakei:** The crude meaning of 'Reigan' is 'cold look' or 'cold stare'.

**Kurome Saiga: **The crude meaning of 'Kurome' is 'black eyes'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Legal Drug characters (c) CLAMP

* * *

Kakei awoke the next morning not to sunlight streaming in through the window- but to an annoying crow. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, making out a black crow-shaped blur on the roof of the clocktower and glaring at it. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked to the dorm's small washroom. For the second time, he thanked Keio High School for having rich parents to donate money to them. The previous time was on his first night here, when he found that Keio High supplied each dorm with a large bedroom and two queen-sized beds to be put into the bedrooms. Score. 

Even if it was on the small side, the truth was that not many boarding schools allowed the students to have their own washrooms. They had to share one huge washroom. But at the moment, Kakei really didn't feel like having to take more than five steps to walk into a shower. He let the warm spray ease him awake as he felt around for the soap and washcloth. Once he was clean and with a towel around his waist, he took careful steps back into the large bedroom. Everything was extremely blurry, and not because he had just woken up. He had yet to put his contacts in. He felt around for his duffel bag and rumaged inside it, relying on touch to find the small snap-open case that held his contacts. He felt something small and plastic and held it up to his eyes. A blurry shape filled his vision. One side of the shape was blue, and the other was white. The blonde stood. He would put his contacts in first, so he could see properly.

He used the bathroom's mirror and slipped his contacts in easily, then went to change. With his improved vision, he saw that someone was occupying the second bed in the room. His eyes widened. What- Oh. His new roommate. Kurome Saiga. The guy who had helped him out a couple times, apparently. The blonde tilted his head at the lump under the covers. It was a very large lump. Mammoth. The mammoth lump suddenly revealed a hand flopping out from beneath the comforter accompanied by a sleepy groan. Kakei blinked, then remembered his state of dress. He coloured and hurried to get dressed, pulling on the standard uniform: dark slacks, Oxford shirt, dark loafers, and a dark tie. Kakei ditched the tie in favour of the navy blue fleece jacket they were allowed to wear as an alternative to the blazer. Also, if you wore the fleece, you didn't have to wear a tie. Kakei disliked ties. At his old school, a classmate had pretended to use one as a noose on him...

"Takeshi, 'time is't?" Saiga mumbled, startling Kakei out of his violent reminiscences. He rolled over to face the centre of the room. Before he even knew what he was doing, Kakei broke out into a grin. He almost laughed. Saiga slept with his shades on. That amused him.

Takeshi was probably Saiga's old roommate, Kakei mused. Remembering Saiga's question, he glanced at the clocktower. He would never have to wear a watch, apparently. "7:29."

Saiga pushed himself up and mussed up his hair, yawning. He stayed sitting up, yet immobile, for a moment, then put one foot on the floor. A minute later, he put the second one down. Kakei watched, amused. Saiga was not a morning person, apparently.

"What did you get into a fight about last night?" Saiga asked clearly.

"What?" Kakei looked at him, but only saw himself in those reflective lenses.

"Don't play dumb. You didn't get that bruise on your cheek and that bump on your head from falling down," Saiga retorted.

Kakei touched two fingers tentatively to his cheekbone and applied slight pressure. He winced. Apparently he did have a bruise. He rubbed the back of his head, finding the bump there without much trouble. It needed ice.

"Well?"

"I don't see how it is any of your business," Kakei said.

"You're my roommate. It becomes my business when I find you unconscious, slumped against the door, about to have your face smashed in, you idiot!" Saiga growled, getting to his feet. Even wearing only flannel pajama pants, he was ominous. Kakei looked away from him, lest he be yelled at for even _seeing_ his bare chest.

"That's where you're wrong. I'll deal with it. You needn't get involved. Why do you care? Just leave me alone." Kakei turned, picked up his briefcase, and walked to the door.

"So arrogant. What will you tell your teachers when they ask about your injuries?" Saiga demanded.

Kakei's hand paused on the doorknob. "I'll tell them I fell down." He left.

Saiga glared after him. He grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the door. It struck the wood with a loud smack and slid down.

Why _did_ he care?

He stalked to the shower and turned it on hot, as hot as it could go. Why was he getting into the kid's business? He'd be the first to tell himself to just stay out and leave him alone. Saiga wasn't one to nose into others' business unless it concerned him. But.

...But maybe he cared because he'd been in Reigan's- _Kakei's_ shoes. Or a pair that looked a lot like them. Saiga wasn't deaf. He had heard the ugly things the kids had said in the cafeteria, and he had heard the rumors of a new student that was a flit. He wondered if he really was, though, or if kids just called Kakei that because he was pretty, rather than handsome. Kakei _was_ pretty, there was no denying it. About five-seven, with ash blonde hair cut asymetrically that was _very_ silky to the touch, Saiga had discovered when he carried Kakei inside the night before. Pale and lithe, he was prettier than some of the girls at Keio. And far more easier to talk to, in the few times Saiga had spoken with him. Girls were fluttery and never said what they meant or meant what they said. They giggled incessantly and always had to be in groups, because on their own they weren't confidant enough to even _greet_ a guy. But when in a group, they could whisper sadistically, gossip shamelessly, and just be awful to be around. Sure, Kakei lied, but at least he didn't lie about lying.

That brought Saiga to a halt. 'Lie about lying'? He was looking into this way too much. He finished tying the laces on his loafers and yanked on the dark blue blazer. He shook his head, clearing it. He was just being stupid, thinking about things he shouldn't. Thinking about people he shouldn't... like his cute roommate. Getting into things he shouldn't. But then, that had always been a guilty pleasure of his. He walked out. He would think about this later.

---

Kakei flipped through the pages of the extensive English dictionary. So many words, he thought mildly. He could handle it. The academic part of school was not a problem for him. It was the student body that he clashed with. He looked around for a comfortable niche to sit in and spotted a couch with a familiar-looking lump on it. He walked over to look down at Saiga dozing. The blonde sat at the far end of the couch in the small portion of space that Saiga _didn't_ cover with his six feet of bulk.

"You are very lazy," Kakei told Saiga with a hint of a smile. He pushed his fair hair out of his eyes and skimmed the pages of the dictionary.

"Sleeping's healthy for you." Saiga surprised Kakei by answering.

"An excuse for not having to do anything for hours."

"Now you're getting it," Saiga chuckled.

"What a lazy ass," Kakei scoffed.

Saiga laughed outright. Kakei rolled his eyes.

"Someone's cranky," Saiga said.

"I am not."

"Loosen up, boy." Saiga rearranged himself on the couch, his head near Kakei's end. He looked up at Kakei, blocking the blonde's view of the dictionary. Kakei gave him a look, and Saiga smirked. Then, to all appearances, he went to sleep, his head pillowed on the open dictionary. Kakei froze and glanced around to see if anyone was in the near vicinity. Finding that no one was, he left Saiga where he was. He was waiting for Saiga to move, to get up off his lap, and fast. After a few minutes of silently sweating, Kakei wondered if he really had fallen asleep. Kakei had thought he was joking. After a few minutes, though, he shook the brunet's shoulder.

"Er, Kurome-san?"

"It's Saiga, you 'tard."

Kakei rolled his eyes. "Kakei for me, then." He watched as Saiga shifted, seeking the perfect position. Finally he shoved the dictionary out of Kakei's hands and laid back down with his head in the blonde's lap. Kakei froze yet again, his eyes wide. He forced his expression to normal and retrieved the dictionary, holding it off to the side, not really paying attention. He lost track of the time alternating between looking out the window and checking to see if Saiga showed any signs of life. All thoughts of english homework had been long forgotten. At one point, he saw Makoto Aki walk over, followed by a group of four or five more guys. Kakei felt heat rise in his neck and face, but couldn't exactly move Saiga.

"Kakei-kun," Makoto nodded. A smile touched his lips. Kakei noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"Makoto-san," Kakei acknowledged. Makoto glanced at Saiga, then looked only at Kakei. His friends stared at the both of them.

"Can you follow me for a moment? It won't take much of your time," Makoto smiled.

"Sure." Kakei quick-thinkingly replaced his lap with a spare couch cushion. Saiga didn't stir. As they left the library, Kakei noticed they walked in an odd formation. Makoto at the front, no surprise there. But Kakei in the middle, with Makoto's friends surrounding him on all sides...? Odd. He was led to an empty classroom. One of Makoto's friends locked the door. Kakei looked around, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Why are we-" Makoto punched him in the chest. Kakei coughed, his eyes wide. From wide, they narrowed dramatically at Makoto. "What are you doing?"

Makoto's face was twisted in a hateful expression. He shoved the smaller boy to the ground. "So you were having a cute moment with your boyfriend?" He sneered, ignoring Kakei's question. The other guys moved around Kakei in an ominous circle. Kakei froze, then stood, looking up to meet Makoto's eyes. He knew he should have pushed Saiga away. It would be all over the school, now, and the situation would get worse. It was all Kakei's fault. He dropped his head. Makoto took the opportunity to slam his fist up under Kakei's jaw.

"We don't need any _fags_ at this school," he said as he struck. Kakei choked and coughed, rubbing his jaw as he stumbled back. He felt around in his mouth, and was relieved when he found he hadn't bitten off his tongue. Someone kicked him square in the back. He stumbled forward, and when he took another step, pushed off, lunging forward and punching Makoto's nose. Makoto clapped a hand over his nose, which had started pouring blood. He glared at Kakei and charged him, slamming him into a table. Kakei gasped, all the air driven out of him. One boy yanked his head back by his loose, fair hair. Kakei grit his teeth, wincing as his head was forced back on his neck. He grabbed his scalp as he was dragged -by his hair- back to the centre of the room. He dug his nails into his captor's hand, especially in between the veins on the underside of his wrist. He yowled and let go. Another boy picked up where he left off, though, pulling Kakei's hair.

They spun him around, laughing, and someone grabbed his arms, holding them behind him. All around him, Kakei heard the other boys jeering, taunting, and saw them casting dark and disgusted looks at him. They took turns giving him blows. Makoto watched, smirking. He didn't join in; he was busy staunching the flow of his bloody nose. He still had to pay Kakei back for that particular embaressment.

Kakei recieved many new injuries to add to the growing list. A black eye, split lip, bruises up and down his arms, and he was almost positive he had bruised a couple ribs, if not broken them. After one punch to the cheek, he turned to the side and spat a glob of blood onto the floor. His lips were bright red from the remaining blood, constrasting sharply with his ghostly pale face. The one holding his arms behind his back had stepped away; no one was even needed to restrain Kakei. His eyes were glazing over, and he had started to dodge the blows less and less, until at last it was all he could do to stay standing. When at last he fell and made no move to get up, Makoto blew the whistle.

"Come on." He jerked his head towards the closet used to store teaching materials. It was mostly empty space. He and his corhorts were going to drag Kakei to it, until they found only one of them needed to carry the faggot; he was that light. All of them laughed at that. They dumped the semi-conscious youth in the closet and closed the door. They shoved a bunch of desks against it. There was no way he'd get out. They laughed hatefully. Stupid flit. He deserves it. They wondered if he was stupid enough to cry while he was in there. Makoto had a fun time envisioning the pale boy huddled against the corner in the pitch-black of the closet and weeping. At the same time, it wasn't fun, because it was pitiful that they shared the same gender with that _faggot._ He didn't look like a guy. He was pale, he was _pretty_, he was frail, he had silky, wispy hair. He couldn't fight, was short, he was _delicate_, looked like a girl, was too curious for his own damned good, and wasn't smart.

They were wrong. Yes, he knew he was pale, borderline-anemically so. Yes, he looked very feminine, a curse. Yes, he was curious about almost anything he came into contact with. Yes, he couldn't really fight. But. Kakei was smart. But, more than that, he was clever. And quick-witted. He had slumped in the closet as they tossed him in like a sack of vegetables. After that, they had nothing to do, so they left. He waited, counting to one-hundred in English. Only then did he try to get out. He tried to open the closet, but the desks were pushed up against it. Kakei had heard the legs scrape against the floor. He shoved the door with his shoulder, concentrating all his strength on that one point. He hit it again and again, but it wouldn't give. He slid to the floor and braced his feet against it. He kicked once, twice, three times. Sweat beaded on his temples. He kicked, panting. His kicks began to lose strength. He noticed, and shoved more energy into them. There was no option of failure in this. He would break out of here, and that was that. He slammed his feet into the door. The air inside the closet heated up gradually. As the temperature rose, Kakei began to feel gnawings of panic. Humans were not made for living in closets. Soon he would be breathing his own carbon-dioxide. His kicks became more erratic. He took a quick break, drawing his knees up under his chin, coughing and panting at the same time.

He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He was exhausted... Just a bit longer... He could go back to trying to get out after a nap... No. Kakei kicked the door. He could do this. He would do this. He shifted, moving for the best leverage, and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Kakei brought his feet back as far as he could away from the door, shifting his weight one last time.

Three.

He slammed the heels of his feet as hard as could against the door, as fast as he could. He heard a few somethings scrape along the floor outside. Kakei got to his feet, adrenaline coursing through him. He braced his shoulder once more against the door and _shoved._ He pushed the desks away from the door a foot. More than enough. He didn't need it open all the way, just a crack. He slipped through and climbed on top of the tables to get out to the middle of the classroom. From there he bolted, sprinting back to the library. He found the area of the library where he and Saiga had been.

The lighting had changed. How much time had passed? He came to the couch and stopped short. It was empty. The cushion was just as he had left it, but Saiga was not there. Kakei had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't from the bruises he had gotten. Saiga probably wasn't happy when he woke up to find Kakei had ditched him. The blonde turned and began walking back to the dorm.

As he was crossing the courtyard, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Saiga running toward him, looking pissed off. Kakei stopped mid-step, but kept walking, staring straight ahead. A large hand grabbed his shoulder, the one he had used to ram the closet door countless times and, fittingly, it now had countless bruises. Or was it one large bruise...? He debated the correct phrasing as he held his shoulder, gasping at the pain.

Saiga looked at him. Looked at the bruises that dotted his arms like freckles where you could see through the rips in his Oxford shirt. Looked at the black eye, the bloody lips, the ashen colour of his face, the way he held himself, as if one more step would make him fall apart at the seams.

"Who- or what- happened to you?" He fought to keep his voice calm.

Kakei took a deep, shuddering breath. He stood straighter. Squared his shoulders, although that caused him a wince of pain. "I fell down," he said evenly. He met Saiga's eyes.

Asshole, how can he be so casual about it, thought Saiga murderously. He wanted to kill whoever had done this. Whoever had marred the flawless youth. And yet, Kakei was still standing. Saiga had to smile at that. It was probably taking all he had, to keep from falling down. How cute, to think he could take care of himself.

"Do you go looking for trouble? I have to tell you, you don't look like you could handle it. Maybe you're a masochist."

"I am not. Sadist, perhaps, but not a masochist."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll carry you."

Kakei took a step back. "You're joking." He glanced around at the scattering of students hanging out in the courtyard. Saiga caught the hint.

"No, I'm not joking. You're beat."

"I do not need someone to carry me. I can get back to the dorm on my own. Thank you." He turned and began walking away. Saiga followed, amused. He walked casually alongside the blonde, waiting for him to collapse. He watched Kakei's face, studying the delicate features. Kakei stared straight ahead, defiantly refusing to meet his eyes. Saiga smirked.

Kakei made it all the way back to the dorm, shockingly enough. Saiga was stunned. He watched as Kakei turned the key in the lock and opened the door. One step into the dorm, Kakei dropped like a rock. At the last second, he seemed to remember that he had to stop himself from falling completely, and put a hand out. It didn't help much. His body thumped against the carpet, and he made no move to get up.

Saiga started laughing. Really hard. He knew that this was completely not the time, but it was just too funny. He chuckled as he gently lifted the youth into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Kakei didn't even move. He was out like a light. Saiga smiled one-sidedly at his unconscious form. Kakei was such a cold smartass when he was awake, but when he was asleep, he looked extremely prone. Saiga wondered if anyone else had ever seen the Kakei he was looking at right now.

As he pulled the covers around the blonde's small form and got into bed beside him, he guessed probably not.

* * *

Author's Hype:  
I've noticed that I end each chapter with an 'ending', rather than a cliff-hanger. I sometimes do cliffhangers, to keep the readers interested, but on this fic I haven't done any yet. They seem to end just fine on their own.  
Be happy, readers of 216. XD I've put out this chapter faster than I have with AE, my other ongoing fanfic series. This is a pretty long chapter. That's good, right? I always like reading long chapters. As long as they're not one of those chapters that has the whole series there, right in that one chapter, and it's like 20,000 words long and you have to scroll a mile. Gah.  
Oh, by the way, do Kakei and Saiga seem in-character? Thoughts? I made Kakei purposefully different than how he acts in Legal Drug, because he's younger, and obviously less sure of himself and more inexperienced. Saiga is mostly the same because he went through what Kakei is going through all before, and has established a solid sense of self earlier than Kakei. 

À tout à l'heure-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Legal Drug characters (c) CLAMP

* * *

Moonlight skin. Long, pale limbs. Those **silvery eyes **with absurdly long eyelashes, as fair as his silky platinum blonde hair. Pale rose lips that liked to snap insults and cocky sarcasm. And yet, he never went to the point of being overly emotional. Always remained cool and in-control as he glared, expressing contempt and repugnance at whatever unfortunate victim had crossed his path. Whether the victim had bungled a class project or tried to gossip with Kakei about someone else, the blonde always responded in one of three ways: narrowed his eyes as he told them they were a waste of grey matter, ignored them –this usually came before the other options, but sometimes Kakei continued if he was feeling lazy–, and, Saiga's personal favourite, smiled as he spat his venom. Kakei could be so sadistic, and it was fun to watch when someone else had incurred his wrath. Like watching a mouse take on a king cobra. You knew the mouse was going to get its ass kicked_ and_ eaten. It never stood a chance in the first place. Poor stupid mouse. Well, not really, Saiga thought.

His thoughts turned back to Kakei's appearance. What his fair hair looked like when it was tousled by the wind… Or tousled by something else. What the blonde looked like without a shirt... What he looked like with sweat beading on his skin... What his shoulder would look like after Saiga nipped it just hard enough to leave a mark, claiming Kakei as his- Mm, Saiga mused. I guess I like him. That's good, then. He grinned wolfishly. Now that he knew, he wouldn't need to waste any time before seducing the pretty blonde.

Yeah, Saiga was gay. Bisexual, really, because he liked to check out both men and women, but he tended to lean more toward men when thinking about going past just looking at them. It's not like it was a big deal. Pretty much the whole school knew, and didn't razz him about it. He had some influential seniors as friends to back him, and acquaintances among all grade levels. Also, because he still checked out girls, everyone decided that he hadn't completely sold his soul to the fire-spewing homosexual-loving devil. So, it was cool. Nothing to stop him from ensnaring the blonde.

He glanced around, seeming to come out of his lascivious thoughts, and grew a bit irritated at his surroundings. He blew air out of his nostrils, annoyed, then slumped over his desk with his cheek in his palm. For all the places to decide he thought Kakei was hot, he would never have expected physics to be the one. But then, it did make sense, in a twistedly logical way. It wasn't as if Saiga had anything better to do- physics class was so boring.

---

"Hey Kakei."

Kakei couldn't suppress a jump, and whirled around. "What?" He turned to see a familiar face obscured by even more familiar shades, and relaxed. The knowledge that he had relaxed just made him tense up again. Why was he relaxing? There was no reason to relax. Kakei never truly relaxed. He only seemed calm and collected and relaxed.

"Hello Saiga."

"Jumpy, aren't you?"

"No, not at all," Kakei retorted, jerking his chin up defiantly.

"Just relax," Saiga said smoothly, smiling. "So, what are you doing?" He glanced at Kakei's desk and saw it covered with papers. One look made him think that the blonde was messy, but a second glance revealed that it was an organized mess. Binder paper on the right, graph paper near it in a pile, mathematics homework in a pile in front of Kakei, a jumble of history homework taking over the left side of the desk, and an open mathematics textbook teetering on the edge.

"Homework." Kakei turned back to his algebra, thinking that Saiga would go away now. He was wrong.

"Well, that can wait until later." Saiga leaned in closer to Kakei's neck, but not too close just yet.

Kakei turned his head to see Saiga right behind his shoulder. He blinked and tried to see his eyes to guess at what he was up to, but all the blonde saw was his own puzzled-yet-mildly-annoyed reflection in those sunglasses.

"It's due tomorrow–"

"Brilliant idea, leave it until tomorrow." Saiga caught a lock of fair blonde hair and tugged on it gently.

Kakei frowned, wondering what was going on, what prank Saiga was pulling.

Saiga twined the soft lock of hair around his fingers, his expression unreadable.

Kakei looked bewildered.

As much as Saiga loved the lost expression in the younger boy's eyes, he forced himself to let go and merely smile casually. He turned and headed back to his bed, stretching out and preparing to snooze. When he felt eyes on him, though, he quickly abandoned all ideas of sleep.

Kakei sighed. He hated variable equations. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and glanced behind him to see what Saiga was doing.

The dark-haired man was sleeping. In the middle of the day. Well, practically. Kakei would have to wake him up soon so he wouldn't miss the last class of the day. A thought came to Kakei, and he grinned sadistically. He walked silently to Saiga's bedside and grabbed his alarm clock, setting it to ten minutes from now. That would teach the lazy bastard to go to sleep in the middle of the day. Kakei turned to Saiga in satisfaction, then stopped as he looked at the brunet.

One of his hands was resting lightly over his stomach, which rose and fell softly. Saiga's raven-black hair was messy, and falling in his eyes. For some reason, Kakei wanted to smooth it away – No, I am not gay, he thought firmly. Everyone thought so, but they were wrong, thinking they could decide his preference with a glance. But it's not as if he himself could decide, he lamented. He didn't know if he was straight or gay or anything…

His eyes traveled down to Saiga's lips, and he tilted his head as he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them.

Saiga knew the younger man was watching him, and he soaked up every minute of it. Time for a change of pace, he thought. All at once he sat up and stuck his fingers behind his sunglasses to rub at his eyes, feigning sleepiness at having just 'woken up.'

Kakei jumped, startled at Saiga's sudden movement. He averted his gaze hastily, putting his algebra aside and turning to history. He remembered he wanted to look something up in the computer lab. He rose and began to walk to the door. He noticed that Saiga was following him, but it didn't bother him until Saiga pushed him against the wall.

"What was that for?" Saiga smirked and tucked some of Kakei's hair behind an ear, trailing his finger down the side of his face.

"Stop it," Kakei said, turning his face away.

Saiga leaned in and licked his ear. Kakei flushed, and Saiga felt the heat from his skin. He smirked.

"C-Cut it out." Kakei looked like he was trying to hold his own against Saiga. He obviously had no idea of the infamous tomcat he was up against.

Saiga pressed his forehead against Kakei's, looking him in the eye. "Do you really want me to?" He asked in a low tone.

After a long moment, Kakei's head gave the tiniest jerk back and forth. Saiga smiled and pressed his lips against the younger teen's. Kakei's eyes opened as wide as they would go, then slid shut. Champagne bottles popped their corks in his head. He felt Saiga's tongue lick his lips, and Kakei parted them slightly. It was all Saiga needed. He eagerly slipped his tongue into Kakei's mouth, tasting him thoroughly. Meanwhile, Kakei slipped off Saiga's shades. At first, Saiga tensed. The nerve of that little... But he relaxed. If Kakei hadn't been hotter and tasted better than anyone else he could remember kissing, he would probably have gotten mad. But, he let it slide.

Then Kakei trailed the tip of his tongue lightly along the side of Saiga's, teasing, as he casually tossed Saiga's shades onto his bed. The dark-haired man growled and retaliated, adding in some pay-back for taking off his shades and then _throwing them _as he engaged Kakei's tongue in a battle of dominance. That ended when Kakei bit the tip of Saiga's tongue and proclaimed himself the victor. Then Saiga did something with his tongue that made Kakei's brain turn to mush. So much for the victor. Saiga, liking how dazed and befuddled he had made the blonde, began to slowly kiss his way down Kakei's jaw and his lovely neck. Kakei grabbed a handful of Saiga's soft black hair and gasped as Saiga left kisses along his skin. Saiga kissed the spot under his ear, and earned an especially delicious-sounding gasp. All at once he wanted Kakei's lips, and captured them with his own. Kakei tried to keep up, dizzily. Saiga didn't seem to mind, though. He had one hand cupping Kakei's face and the other up the blonde's shirt. As Saiga began to deepen the kiss even more, a shrill beeping sounded throughout the dorm.

Both of them froze. Then Kakei laughed a bit. A forced, high-pitched sort of laugh.

"I had set the alarm to wake up before class started," he confessed, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Saiga glared at him, then found a way he could turn this dilemma around.

"That was a bad thing to do... You're going to have to be punished, you little sadist." His breath ghosted over Kakei's lips, and the smaller of the two shuddered. Saiga leaned in to brush his lips against Kakei's. But he grew impatient and deepened the kiss, forcing his way into Kakei's sweet wet cavern. Kakei tasted what he thought ambrosia would taste like, and he couldn't get enough of it.

The alarm beeped even louder, if that was possible. After forty seconds it was programmed to double its volume, in case the owner of the alarm clock had slept through the alarm.

Saiga broke away to send a murderous glare at the stupid alarm clock, more than ready to dump the thing in the sink and turn on the faucet.

Kakei took the opportunity to gasp out, "I have to go to the computer lab."

Saiga turned and tried to catch his arm as the youth sailed out the door. "Screw the _computer lab!_" But Kakei was already gone. Saiga stomped towards the alarm clock and threw it -still beeping- out into the hallway after Kakei. Little tease.

* * *

**Silvery eyes:** Because I have not seen any pictures of Kakei nor Saiga in colour, (Actually, you never see Saiga's eyes at all, at least so far...) I am making up their eye colour. If you have hard evidence of what either of their eye colours are, feel free to tell me in a review or message or email.

* * *

Author's Hype:

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted. If you **go to my homepage you will see updates saying why I haven't posted and/or when I will post**. I put a ton of info on my homepage. Just for-your-information. But I'm really happy that people like the fanfic so far, enough to ask why I haven't posted. This doesn't mean that I want the reviews area flooded with 'When are you posting?' 'Why haven't you posted?' every single day after the day I post something.

Anyways, I added in more KakeiSaiga goodness in this chapter than both the other chapters combined (well, obviously, as they were just the beginning), so that should make up for not posting... So who forgives me? XD

Ja ne-

EDIT: Thank you to Lamenting Fox for catching a typo in the times I had put in before. They were a bit whacked up, to say the least. So I just deleted all references of exact hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Legal Drug characters (c) CLAMP

"Talking"  
_Flashback_

* * *

Asshole, asshole, asshole. Kakei repeated his mantra over and over as he trudged down the hallway. How could he be so stupid? To fall for this yet again… Guys had come on to him before. There would be flirting (that Kakei did not respond to) and one kiss (usually the guy would grab Kakei's arm, Kakei would turn, and the guy would plant one on him). Right after the kiss, the guy would run back to his friends saying, "He kissed me! Yuck, I can't believe he actually kissed me back!" "I can't believe he actually fell for it!" "I think I heard him _moan!_"

Well, screw them. Even as he thought this, the blonde's face was hot with shame. Noticing this, he drove the colour from his cheeks angrily, forcing it back beneath his skin. His face regained its fair complexion, and he continued down the hall to exit the dormitories.

As he walked, he felt something open behind his eyes. It was as if an inner eye had dilated, opened up to catch a wisp of light that flew by with its fellows... in that vast space filled with wisps, bursts, and flashes of light. The one in Kakei's grip relaxed and expanded to fill his vision.

When he realized what he was seeing, Kakei's mood shifted to irritation. Of all the premonitions he could have gotten, he had to get one of Makoto. Because he could do nothing else, he sat back and watched the vision.

Makoto was kissing a girl under one of Keio High's covered walkways. They were slightly in shadow, but Kakei could see them. The girl broke the kiss to giggle and toss her head, sending her sheet of blue-black hair rippling.

"What if he catches us?" She asked breathlessly.

"Let him catch us," Makoto retorted, kissing her again.

Kakei gagged. He was acting unbelieveably fake with that oh-so-masculine-bad-boy line. The girl lapped it up, though. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him in a wet kiss.

Kakei felt relieved when the vision faded. He didn't want to watch as Makoto started leaving hickeys on her neck, or something. Kakei doubted he would in the middle of the day, though. He already knew that Makoto would be kissing the girl at lunchtime tomorrow. He knew this because with his premonitions came tokens of knowledge about the vision. It just… came to him.

His visions had started when he turned fifteen a couple years ago. They came to him sporadically, and he couldn't choose which ones he got. He had had many premonitions since school began. Sometimes he dropped hints to Saiga about them, just to see what the other would think.

"_Saiga, you better bring an umbrella; it's going to rain."_

_Saiga looked outside and guffawed. "Yeah, right."_

_Later on, Kakei offered his umbrella to a wet, scowling Saiga._

"_In the closet on the top shelf next to your motorcycle helmet," Kakei said before Saiga even opened his mouth. Saiga frowned and walked to the closet, opening it and looking in. He walked back to Kakei with his boom box in hand._

"_How did you know I was going to ask you where this was?" Saiga demanded._

"_Lucky guess," Kakei replied innocently, along with a disarming smile._

He hoped that in the future, he could master his 'gift' enough to pick and choose which burst of light he wanted to see. Each of them were various premonitions about anyone and anything and any amount of time in the future. There was an infinite amount of them, and new ones continued to be born. Sometimes Kakei felt overwhelmed, but other times he was pleased with all the power he had access to, even if he could not control it one-hundred-percent just yet.

Kakei's eyes cleared as the vision ended, and he looked around, trying to find out where he was. He saw a room number on the outside of one of the doors and raked his fingers through his platinum hair, annoyed. He was in the science building… Kakei turned and headed for the exit.

One of the problems about having his visions come to him with no warning at all was that while they were going on, his body went on auto-pilot. And if he was walking… He could end up just about anywhere. With short visions, he didn't stray too much, but if he had a longer one, then he could be halfway across the city before he came out of it. He was always concerned that he would step off the curb when it was a green light and get hit by a car.

---

Kakei sighed happily as he curled up on his bedspread and opened a book. He loved weekends. He could do whatever he wanted, which was basically just staying in the room and reading, or doing logic puzzles. Sometimes he went to a friend's room if he was invited, but for the most part he refrained from contact with the rest of the school. Not that it was very hard to be antisocial on weekends; two-thirds of the students left to go home and visit family or go on vacation, or even work at part-time jobs in the city.

"Going out. See ya." Saiga waved as he shut the door behind him. Kakei nodded, not looking up. And then there were the students like Saiga, who partied all weekend.

After a while, Kakei put his book aside and got up, streatching. He had had a vision earlier about someone falling out of a window, and wanted to see if he could help stop it happening. He grabbed his keys and shrugged on a jacket over his loose long-sleeved shirt. On the weekends, obviously you were not obligated to wear the uniform.

Kakei guessed at which second-story building the person fell out of and trotted up the stairs to look for the exact room. From the outside, it looked to be one of the middle windows. He looked in each window that was put in the school doors, until he found one with people in it. He turned the handle and entered, but then wished he hadn't.

Makoto and three others were sitting in the middle of the room, smoking. They looked up as soon as Kakei walked in, and got to their feet quickly. Kakei noticed that one of the guys was the one who had dubbed him 'Kitty-chan'.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto demanded.

"Just leaving, actually." Kakei turned to go, but the guy he had met before put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"He's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, as usual. Eh, Kitty-chan?" He laughed, his brown eyes hard and ominous.

Kakei's mind raced. How would he get out of this? He had to make a break for it. Kakei grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder and twisted it the wrong way, moving behind the guy and shoving the guy's arm up his back, a painful maneuver.

All at once the other two unknown guys were on him, yanking him away from the brown-eyed boy. Makoto looked scornfully at the guy nursing his shoulder and said, "Looks like the Kitty-kat got you good, Tanaka."

He glanced at one of the others and jerked his head at the door. One of the guys holding Kakei's arms went to the door, closing it.

Kakei turned blue-green eyes on Makoto. He would get beat up, he knew it. Nothing to do about it now. He watched as Makoto walked over to him and bent slightly, until their faces were a few inches apart.

"So, Kakei-chan. What shall we do with you? Do you have your boyfriend's mobile number? We can call him to come save you, if you like."

"…"

"What? Isn't Kurome your boyfriend?"

"No."

Mock-surprise showed on Makoto's face. "Poor Kakei-chan doesn't have a boyfriend!" His huge smile turned into a hateful sneer. "Hopefully Kurome has turned back to girls once and for all. I hate flits. And you know what that means, Kakei-chan?"

Kakei looked away. Makoto grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"It means you are on my shit list." His voice was low and deadly.

"Also," he continued. "Being a flit would be enough, but you also punched me." Kakei watched the expressions on his face fumble slightly, as if Makoto couldn't bring himself to say 'in the nose'.

"So, I'm going to have to pay you back for that as well. Let's make this short and sweet, alright?"

Kakei closed his eyes and braced himself for the punches, kicks, and beatings. He felt himself being dragged forward, then turned around.

"Come on Kakei-chan, open your eyes. I won't hit you."

Although every instinct told him to keep his eyes shut when the blows fell, despite everything, Kakei was curious at Makoto's words. He wouldn't hit him? He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He was standing in front of one of the classroom's windows. Makoto was in front of him, with the others off to either side. He felt a breeze, and realized the window was open.

In a flash, he recalled his vision. Second-story. Middle window. Someone was pushed out. They fell...

His eyes widened substantially, and he could only gape at Makoto. He was frozen in place.

No way, Kakei thought. There is no way my luck is that bad.

Makoto laughed as he shoved Kakei backwards out the window. The blonde dropped. He crashed into a bush. He remembered that, because there were twigs scratching him all over. Then the searing pain. And then it went black.

* * *

Author's Hype:

So... yeah. Hi. Glad I got this out. It was either 'get this out right now' or 'this isn't getting out until next year...' I'm not even kidding. I'm kind of out of it right now. One of my (offline) friends just committed suicide. I still can't believe it...

Hoped you liked the chapter. Thanks everybody for the many reviews and tons of hits! I know I don't say that as often as I should.

P.S. Special thanks to Skies for the info. on Kakei's eye colour. Danke. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Legal Drug characters (c) CLAMP Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I love them all. They brighten up my day. :)

* * *

White light, bright light. Even through his closed eyelids, it was too bright. Kakei flung an arm across his eyes to shield them, then lay there for moments afterwards, panting at the exertion that one little action had taken. Not just that, but the pain. His arm hurt. Everywhere hurt. He blinked open his eyes, forcing them to work against their will. His pupils shrank to pinpoints, then gradually adjusted to the light of the infirmary. He looked up at his arm, blue-green eyes flicking over it and taking in the damage. His arm was criss-crossed with angry red scratches and healed-over cuts.

He tried to sit up, and gasped as pain lanced through him, centering around his spine. A nurse noticed him and came over, helping him into a sitting position propped up by lots of thick white pillows.

"My spine... hurts," Kakei said softly. He clenched the sheets between his hands as the pain receded.

"It will, for a time. You took quite a fall; you're lucky you didn't break something." The nurse opened a cupboard to get down a blanket. She spread it out over Kakei's other blankets.

"Didn't I?" Kakei asked, disbelieving. He fell out of a second-story window. How could he not have broken something?

"You didn't break a thing," the nurse smiled at him. "You are one lucky young man. If you hadn't fallen into that bush, you would definitley have broken something. Maybe even died, depending on what you had broken. You're lucky to have fallen into that bush rather than the hard, flat grass." A patient asked for something from one of the other screened-off areas, so she told Kakei to call her if he needed anything, but to try and sleep, and left the blonde alone.

Kakei took out his contacts and slipped them into the plastic container in the pocket of his slacks. They were only for reading anyways. He rolled on his side and looked at his arm again. Lucky, he thought ruefully, and slept. He had no dreams.

--- 

Kakei stayed in the infirmary for three days, sleeping and eating and taking painkillers and sleeping pills. His spine felt like one huge bruise. During the more lucid periods between taking painkillers and dozing, he vaguelly wondered why Saiga hadn't come to see him. It wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to see anyone; a few friends from his classes had come to see how he was doing. It was all over the school that he had fallen out of a window, although the 'how' and 'why's hadn't been completely established.

On the third day, though, a couple of his friends from history class came by to tell him the latest update on the gossip. Some students who had been in the courtyard that day came forward with their own version of the story, of how they had seen some people in the window after Kakei had fallen. One of them had made the mistake of leaning out the window to grin at Kakei, and a student had seen that it was Makoto.

The new story spread like wildfire. Kids wrote home to their parents about what had happened. Students and teachers gossiped like never before. The gossip reached the dean, and based on word of mouth alone, Makoto Aki was suspended, with rumors of expulsion coming up.

Kakei, now able to stand after days of recuperation, smirked and said nothing. He knew that just because Makoto was gone didn't mean all the hazing-esque behavior on him would stop, but it was one less thing to worry about. Not that he was worried at all today, for today was the day he could leave the infirmary and go back to his dorm for the night. He had dinner in the infirmary, but was allowed to leave after that, with strict instructions to return if he felt worse later on.

As he signed-out, he felt a little dejected. Saiga hadn't come to visit him once. Nor send any message or card or anything. Kakei laughed a bit at the idea of Saiga sending him a 'Get Well Soon!' card, but anything would have been fine.

Kakei sighed, and thought that maybe Saiga just didn't care at all. Maybe he had just continued partying all weekend, gone back to school on Monday, etc. Had he even noticed that Kakei wasn't there? Even if he hadn't heard Kakei's name mentioned in the gossip, he couldn't noticed Kakei's empty bed and notoriety for getting in trouble, and put two and two together, right?

Kakei scowled and forced such selfish thoughts from his head. He was such an idiot. How dare he let someone become so important to him, and how dare he expect the same in return? How dare he even think of trying to connect to someone like that? He was Kakei- cool, calm, rational, had a slight gift..., and didn't need anyone.

Feeling thoroughly depressed, Kakei finished signing the forms and turned to go. The nurse saw his expression and called him back, concern on her face.

"You know, you don't have to leave right away, if you aren't feeling well. You can stay another day."

"What? Oh, no, it's not that." He made his expression casual. "I was just wondering why a friend hadn't come to visit me, that's all."

"Oh? Describe your friend. Maybe they had come to see you."

Frowning in confusion, Kakei described Saiga's appearance in a few short sentences. The nurse's features immediately took on a look of blatant disgust.

"Oh, _him._ Don't worry, he did come to see you, in a way. He wanted to, but was not permitted." She sniffed disdainfully and acted as if she had done Kakei a service by not letting Saiga in to see him.

"Excuse me, but why not?" Kakei asked, bewildered and growing irritated, while inside happiness bloomed, despite his attempts to crush it. Saiga had come to see him.

"I'd lose my _job,_ letting someone like him into a sick ward. He was like a raging, rabid _bear._ I told him to calm down, that you were perfectly fine, but he wouldn't listen at all. It was like trying to reason with a forest fire. Of course I wouldn't let him in. Now, if he had just taken a deep breath and stopped shouting, I would have been happy to let him see you, but did he listen to me? No. Teenagers never listen. I don't mean you specifically, but I just can't stand-" She went off onto a tangent, complaining about how teenagers thought they could do whatever they liked and got drunk all the time and never listened and were always rude and other nasty things. She obviously had a teenager of her own, or had been a nurse at this school too long than was healthy.

Kakei, meanwhile, was trying his best not to snicker. When he had composed himself, he smiled politely at the nurse.

"Thank you for telling me. Good-bye," he waved and began walking back to the dormitory, in mugh higher spirits. His good mood, however, evaporated as soon as he walked in the door.

* * *

Author's Hype:

Okay. This isn't how this chapter was supposed to turn out. Originally, it was way longer, but I decided to post this much of it, because readers have been waiting a hella long time for it. Just know that the next chapter does indeed have a lemon. A really, er, lemon-y one.

Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys. :P I know it's a major cliffhanger.

Ja ne-

P.S. Thoughts on Makoto? I just wanted to get rid of him, but maybe I should really finish it with him...? Saiga could get into a fight with him or he could just get totally expelled in shame or something. If no one cares, then I'm just going to leave it as it ended in this chapter. No big deal. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Legal Drug characters (c) CLAMP

* * *

Backtrack:  
"Thank you for telling me. Good-bye," Kakei waved and began walking back to the dormitory, in mugh higher spirits. His good mood, however, evaporated as soon as he walked in the door.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Saiga demanded, shoving Kakei against the wall. Kakei gasped when his back hit the wall. His bruises were mostly healed, but that still _hurt._ Glaring at the taller man, he noticed that Saiga wasn't wearing his sunglasses, for once. In a moment he saw why: they were in a corner of the room, as if they had been thrown there in frustration.

"What is wrong with _you?_ Let go of me," Kakei demanded.

"No. You are such an idiot. Are you a masochist? You're obviously a sadist but you must be a masochist as well. I told you to stay out of trouble, remember? And instead, you go and get yourself thrown out a two-story window! You could have died, you idiot!"

This was not how he wanted to spend his first night back. Kakei lashed out at Saiga. "You're one to talk. Every weekend you go out and party and drink until you can't even remember your own name and race people on the freeway to make a fast buck, so who are you to yell at me for trying to defend myself!"

"But that's just it," Saiga shouted back. "You don't defend yourself in the least. You get beat up at least twice a week. Defending yourself, that's a laugh! You either need a baby-sitter or a SWAT-man, I'm not sure which, but it's obvious you need some protection." Saiga's expression was taking on a different cast with some unknown emotion.

Kakei's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to argue. Saiga saw and rolled his eyes, putting a large hand over the boy's mouth, muffling any obscene comments. They hadn't started out as obscene, but once Saiga covered his mouth, they sure turned out that way. Saiga listened as his mood changed to amusement as he deciphered what Kakei was saying in a calm tone but was pure venom. Saiga tsked. The blonde had such a guttermouth. 

"Saiga, you adjective noun. Get your adjective hand off me right now or I will progressive verb kill you. You are being completely adjective stupid and I demand that you adjective let me go, now."

Having no desire to let Kakei hit him, which is what the blonde looked like he was about to do, Saiga did not release the blonde and instead reached up with his other hand to brush against Kakei's bangs. "Your hair is messed up."

"That is beside the point," Kakei snapped, his voice still slightly muffled. Saiga loosened up a bit so he didn't have to strain to hear what he said. Kakei took the opportunity to shove the offending appendage away from him. "The point is: why the hell do you care? It won't affect you if I die or whatnot, other than you not having to share a room anymore. So _why do you care?"_

As he spoke the words, Kakei tensed up. He really did want to know exactly what Saiga thought of him, in his own words. Whatever Saiga said would be the determining point in how Kakei would behave from then on. He would either indulge in the feelings that had been growing in him ever since Saiga had kissed him, or he would snuff them out like a candle. ...Somehow.

Saiga abruptly leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kakei's. He drew back enough to say, "I care." A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips at Kakei's shocked expression.

**---If you do not like lemons, the chapter ends here---**

Kakei stared in shock at the gesture, unable to comprehend what had happened. When it got through his in-denial brain what Saiga had said, paired with what he did, a smile touched the blonde's mouth... Although he blinked and hurriedly tried to cover it with a hand in the most casual way possible. Smooth. Saiga snorted and moved the hand away to capture the blonde's lips. He kissed them hungrily, wanting to taste more. _No one_ tasted quite like Kakei... He bit down on Kakei's lower lip, earning a gasp. He bit down again, liking the noises Kakei was making. Not to mention the blonde's lips were petal-soft and just begging to be ravished. He pushed past the boy's lips without permission, deepening the kiss as he explored every crevice of Kakei's mouth. His hands were busy as well, roaming the blonde's slim body, checking his injuries as well as just for the sense of touch. Kakei shivered as Saiga's hands glided over his skin, igniting his flesh.

Saiga smirked at seeing Kakei's eyes beginning to cloud over with lust, and helped it along by kissing the sensitive spots on that long, pale, delectable neck. Kakei moaned softly, turning his head to the side, unknowingly giving the dark-haired male more access. Saiga took the opportunity to attack the blonde's neck ruthlessly, nipping and grazing it with his teeth until all Kakei could do was writhe and squirm against the wall. For once, he was not in control, although he didn't mind much in this particular situation, because his head was feeling pleasurably hazy. He couldn't assume control if he tried. He felt Saiga pulling on his shirt, and then yanking it over his head, messing up his hair in the process. Kakei watched Saiga's eyes as they raked up and down his form. Kakei felt himself grow hot under his gaze, but didn't think any more about it when Saiga leaned down and kissed the blonde passionately, twisting and twining their tongues together. Kakei bit back a moan, trying not to seem so awfully... **uke**-ish.

Saiga smirked at the smothered moan and became determined to make Kakei be more... vocal. Kakei saw the smirk and shivered agreeably. The movement in turn caused Saiga to moan slightly into Kakei's mouth, amazed at how much he liked the vibration, feeling himself grow harder. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable," Saiga murmured suggestively in Kakei's ear, licking the pale shell and blowing in hot air afterwards. Kakei gasped deliciously, turning Saiga on even more. At this point, the dark-haired male wondered if they would even make it to the bed. Turning back to kiss and nip at Kakei's virgin flesh, Saiga decided the bed would be best, however far away it was. (A/N: It's like four feet away, lazy ass...)

Saiga picked Kakei up and the next thing the blonde knew, he was on his back on a dark flannel bedspread mixed with white sheets- Saiga's unmade bed. Feeling the bedsprings bend as the other came onto the bed, Kakei's gaze blinked to Saiga's. He saw lust and passion burning there, and shivered under the intensity.

Saiga wasted no time in attacking the blonde's bare flesh, nipping and licking and eliciting various delicious noises from the boy writhing below him. The older male's nimble fingers then danced down the blonde's torso, tracing every curve. They halted at the waistband of Kakei's jeans as Saiga undid the button. Saiga slipped a hand inside Kakei's boxers, and Kakei gasped. Saiga pulled down Kakei's boxers and jeans, and Kakei kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. Then the brunette took him into his hand and moved his hand up and down, and Kakei fell back onto the bedspread, all rational thought blown from his mind. Saiga ran his hand up and down Kakei's shaft slowly, teasing him. He fingered the head lovingly and moved down to take a quick lick at it. By this point, Kakei was full-out panting.

"You are having far too much fun with this..." Kakei said grumbled, his face flushed. Damn Saiga and his teasing.

"And you want to have fun as well, right?" Saiga said in a low voice before engulfing Kakei completely in one swift movement. Kakei gasped loudly and arched his back. Saiga had to hold him down by his slim hips to keep Kakei from activating his gag-reflex. When he had him under control, his tongue ran along the underside of the blonde's erect member before coming up to lick at the slit where pre-cum was beading. He smiled a wolfish grin. He thought again that no one tasted as delicious as Kakei. He took at quick glance at him. The blonde had his head thrown back on the bed, thin chest rising and falling with his pants. It was music to Saiga's ears. He left the strained member to kiss Kakei passionately. Kakei tasted himself on the brunette and wrinkled his nose, finding it odd but slightly erotic. All of a sudden, three fingers were placed on Kakei's lower lip.

"Suck," Saiga commanded softly. Kakei, comprehending even with his lack of experience, took the digits into his mouth and began to suck on them, licking in-between them and coating them thoroughly with his saliva. It was all Saiga could do not to grab the blonde, flip him over, and take him right then. He pulled his wet fingers out of Kakei's hot mouth and started to kiss Kakei to get his mind off of what he was about to do.

Kakei felt a slick finger probe his puckered opening behind him and stiffened, glaring at Saiga. Saiga shrugged in an apologetic sort of way and captured Kakei's mouth with his as he slid a finger into Kakei. The blonde bit his lip. Saiga leaned back to massage his injured lip a bit with his tongue before going in for another kiss. "That wasn't nice."

"Neither was what you did," Kakei said, a little hoarsely. His member was strained and aching for attention; a spring of pleasure was coiled in his stomach, and he was waiting for what would happen when it released.

"Don't worry- it gets better," Saiga flashed a carnivorous grin. He slipped another finger in and made scissoring motions, trying to warm the blonde up.

Kakei was about to reply with a smart remark when Saiga brushed something inside him that made him arch his back in pleasure. Saiga smirked. He had found Kakei's prostrate. Kakei moved around, trying to get Saiga's fingers to touch that spot inside him again, practically impaling himself on the brunette's fingers. The sight made Saiga groan, and realize that two fingers would have to be enough. He leaned down next to Kakei's ear. "I can't wait anymore."

Kakei nodded wordlessly, and Saiga bent the blonde's knees and spread them apart wide. He positioned himself between Kakei's legs, and made the first thrust, quickly covering the blonde's lips with his own. Kakei screamed into his mouth as tears squeezed out from his eyelids. Saiga kissed him long and hard, passionately, getting Kakei's mind off the pain, trying not to dwell on how beautiful and unearthly Kakei looked when he cried. After a few moments, Kakei broke the kiss. "Okay," he whispered hoarsely. Saiga smirked one-sidedly and began to move. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, starting out slow. Kakei pressed his fingernails into Saiga's back, urging him forward. Saiga picked up the pace, and changed the angle slightly. When he thrust back in, he hit something that made Kakei see stars. He gasped and arched his back. He wanted to feel that again. "Saiga..."

Saiga pulled out and pushed back in, hitting that same spot over and over again, making Kakei want to scream in pleasure. Then Saiga grabbed Kakei's neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The amount of pleasure overloaded his senses, and Kakei came in waves of pleasure. "Saiga...!" He rode out the waves of pleasure, basking in the intensity. Feeling Kakei's hot inner walls contract around his length was too much for Saiga, as the blonde was already unbearably tight to begin with, and he came as well with a groaned "Kakei!", collapsing on top of the blonde, his face buried in the area where Kakei's neck met his shoulder. He pulled out of Kakei and cleaned them both up with a spare sheet before resuming his position near Kakei's neck, the soiled sheet having been chucked onto the floor. They both lay still for a while, listening to the pants of the other as their breathing gradually returned to normal. Saiga started playing with Kakei's flaxen strands and kissing Kakei's neck gently, and Kakei smiled, just the corners of his lips tilting upwards. Saiga saw and kissed the corner of his mouth. That wasn't enough for Kakei, and the blonde caught his lips in a sweet kiss. Saiga smirked at Kakei's newfound boldness, and pulled the pale youth to him, curling his taller form around the smaller, lithe form of the blonde. He pulled the blankets over them and wrapped an arm around Kakei's waist. "'Night Kakei," he murmured.

Kakei snuggled back into the older man's chest, liking the warmth he gave off. Warmth... and protection. Someone to protect him. Someone to be a 'we' with, not just 'I' or 'me'. Someone to not be alone with. The arm across his waist, though, that was all possessiveness. He liked the feeling, actually. It was comforting. He would tolerate being comforted, he might not even mind, might even like it, if it was Saiga who was doing the comforting. Big, strong, and very very warm Saiga... He let his eyelids close. "'Night... Saiga."

* * *

**uke:** the submissive partner, as opposed to the dominant partner. Personally I've seen 'tachi' & 'seme' used as the dominant term and 'uke' & 'neko' used for the submissive term.

* * *

Author's Hype:

I realize it took hella long to update, and it sounds really lame to say 'sorry', but sorry anyways. First I tried to get my grade up, and it went up, but then it dropped, and then I did a musical and oh wow you really don't want to hear about this do you. The point is that up until the past week I had zero time. I'm sorry, I actually have a life, outside of writing. I have homework and drama and a huge load of other stuff to do. I know, it's a huge shocker, but I do, lol. I'm about to do cheerleading try-outs as well, which will be uber fun, I'm sure, haha.  
Probably the biggest reason it took so long was: This was my first lemon. Yeah... It seems kinda long for a first lemon, but I didn't want to half-ass it. I had a huge case of lemon-writer's-block, and it drove me insane. I don't get it- when I write lemon-rape-scenes, I'm completely fine, but ask me to write a 'nice' lemon, and it takes me months. What's up with that? Then tonight I was just all 'okay I could go to sleep at nine-effing-pm, which is unheard of, or I could finish this thing once and for all' so obviously I chose the latter. My lemon-writer's-block went away, somehow. Don't ask me how or why. If I knew, I could sell whatever did it and become the wealthiest writer ever, I swear. Richer than J.K. Rowling. She might even buy my antidote, if she plans on putting a lemon in Harry Potter... XD Wouldn't that be hilarious? Oh, hey, tell me what your favourite pairing(s) in Harry Potter are, if you decide to review, okay? Just curious.

**READ THIS:**  
This chapter is the official end of Dorm 216. Got it? However, I'm going to continue to post chapters to show the transition from the younger-Kakei's personality in this story to the personality Kakei has in Legal Drug. These chapters will not be full-out sequels. Maybe you could call them sequelettes. Ficlets. Whatever. I'll probably get really good at writing lemons by the time I finish this series, which I doubt will be any time soon.

Ja ne- 


End file.
